Gaming machines have been a popular form of entertainment for many years. This popularity has been enhanced with the advent of electronic gaming machines and computer-based gaming systems, such as are provided over the Internet.
Many different types of game are playable. They include for example standard slot-machine type games with spinning reels, poker machines, keno, bingo, blackjack, roulette, pachinko and the like.
A user will typically place a bet, press a button or pull a lever to begin a game, and will win or lose based upon the gaming machine's play algorithm and random number generator.
An aim of the present invention is to provide gaming apparatus having novel features for enhancing gameplay interest.